Todo los días de su vida
by Jell Brown
Summary: — Bueno, ya no vamos a discutir por eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras secaba con su pulgar una que otra lágrima de la chica—. Ahora se supone, como en las historias de princesas que tanto idolatras, que debes besarme para comenzar de nuevo, ¿verdad? /Para Mae Tachikawa, parte de la "Pizarra y mesa de regalos" del mes de Febrero del foro White Elephant


_Bueno... Si que he tardado, lo he dejado para el último día como buen Chileno , pero ya saben, más vale tarde que nunca, y esta vez lo he dejado tarde. Aunque no me siento muy orgullosa de esto, **Mae Tachikawa**, espero que te guste porque esto va dedicado a ti :3 En serio que a mí no me convence mucho, pero no estoy para borrar todo y hacerlo de nuevo D:! Si lo hago terminaría de hacerlo para el próximo San Valentín y bueno, eso no es justo. ¡Espero de corazón que este fic te guste y sea lo que hayas esperado! _

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, lo de siempre, ¿vale la pena repetirlo? _

* * *

_Todos los días de su vida.  
_

Sus ojos azules se pegaron en el rostro lívido de la chica. Matt torció el gesto en una mueca que Mimi no sabía cómo interpretar, después de todo, ella jamás había alcanzado a conocer a Matt por completo.

Y eso le llevaba a preguntarse cómo había sido que habían terminado juntos… Sabía que esto no funcionaría, para nada, lo sabía, eran demasiado distintos, nada tenían en común, nada había en ellos que dijeran que iban a durar por siempre. ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo pasó que ella se enamoró de él?

Era simplemente imposible, sin embargo, ocurrió. Pero también ocurrió la otra parte… Porque había comenzado de una manera difícil y había terminado de una manera peor.

— Entonces… —La voz de Matt la trajo nuevamente a la realidad, ella pegó sus orbes mieles en los azules profundos de él y trato de dar una sonrisa, aunque, más que una sonrisa, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que no se acercaba para nada a una. Si no, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Se terminó?

Matt corrió su vista del rostro de la chica, parecía que aquella pregunta le hubiera molestado enserio, Mimi creyó que lo mejor era pensar en que a él le molestaba los rodeos que ella se pegaba antes de decirlo concretamente.

— Definitivamente —Susurró la castaña mientras bajaba su mirada. Y pensar que todo aquello había sucedido por algo tan estúpido y mínimo como por el día de San Valentín.

Matt no respondió, se mantuvo imperturbable mirando hacía un punto vacío en el suelo. Mimi tragó saliva pesadamente, no quería llorar, no al menos frente del rubio, no iba a darle esa satisfacción. Pues bien, él podía parecer imperturbable… Ella también lo haría.

Se giró sin esperar alguna que otra palabra de parte de Matt, bien, no quería alejarse de él, por muy masoquista que sonase, sin embargo, no podía –a la vez –seguir frente de él sin oír su voz, sabiendo que ella era la única que había tenido los "cojones" para terminar con aquella burda relación.

Porque no había nada más que hacer, nada. Y Matt lo sabía, sin embargo, él había estado ahí, mudo, sin decir nada en todo el puto tiempo… Como un cobarde sin corazón.

Siguió por su camino mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para infundirse calor en aquella noche tan fría. Oyó un sonido del asfalto, unos pasos que –vacilante –andaban tras ella. Se giró.

Matt otra vez. Estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos tras de ella, con las manos puestas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirándola con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma. Matt torció el gesto y se sacó una mano del bolsillo para despeinarse el cabello.

— ¿Así sin más? —Preguntó al fin el rubio—. ¿Todo terminará por una estupidez así?, ¿por San Valentín?

Mimi se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que lo de "aparentar indiferencia" se le iba al tacho de la basura cuando sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

— Quizá San Valentín no sólo una pareja, quizá destruya a las parejas que no deberían estar juntas —Sacó por "conclusión" la castaña. Matt enarcó una ceja, aquello no tenía lógica por ningún lado, al menos, no para él.

— Eso es estúpido, Mimi —Respondió en un soplido. Mimi apretó sus labios, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir aguantando las ganas de largarse a llorar.

— Claro que no —Respondió con voz ronca—, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Matt? Quieres que sigamos así cómo estamos, ¿no? ¡Nada tenemos en común!, siquiera para este día pudimos ponernos de acuerdo, lo único que hacemos en la relación es discutir, ¿acaso te gusta esto? Nos peleamos cada dos días y terminamos, luego volvemos. ¿No crees que eso sea muy agotador?, es… Estúpido. Y yo ya no quiero seguir así, en serio.

Matt se metió nuevamente la mano al bolsillo. La miró con los labios torcidos y el cejo levemente fruncido. Mimi suspiró, sentía como el nudo en su garganta seguía creciendo, impidiéndole hablar con fluidez.

— Prefiero que sea ahora, Matt, ahora que puedo… Frenarlo, no luego cuando esto ya se escape de mis manos —Susurró la chica. Una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos y se resbaló por su mejilla, sin embargo, ella elevó el mentón y se giró, al menos, para tener una salida digna.

Matt, detrás de ella, dio otro paso, casi inconsciente. La realidad era que él no entendía qué mierda era lo que ocurría. Mimi tenía razón, pasaban terminando y volviendo, era algo casi rutinario pero… Jamás habían terminado de aquella manera, ni menos en un día "especial" (al menos para Mimi) como era el día de San Valentín.

Los pasos de la castaña se hacían más rápidos cada vez que los segundos avanzabas. Después, luego de unos segundos, Matt dejó de ver la silueta delgada de la chica, de su _ex _chica. Porque en eso habían quedado, ¿verdad? Todo se había acabado, ¿no?... Definitivamente.

Sí. Esta vez, según Mimi, era definitivo. Al menos hasta que a él se le ocurriese alguna idea para poder comenzar otra vez.

.

Las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos apenas dio el tercer paso para alejarse de Matt. Los sollozos fueron más audibles cuando ella se dio cuenta que su ex novio ya no podía oírla.

Cuando llegó a la casa cruzó la sala de su casa como un huracán, se alegró de estar sola en casa, así no tendría que darle explicaciones a sus padre sobre su estado tan patético. Al menos, por ahora no quería decirles a sus padres que había terminado su relación con Matt.

No lo quería admitir, pero una pequeña parte de su mente era porque tenía la leve esperanza de que todo esto se arreglara de una u otra forma, sin embargo, no le veía el arreglo, para nada. Tomó un bocado de aire gigante cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación a su espalda.

¡Su día favorito terminó siendo el peor día de su vida!

Se acercó con lentitud hacía el escritorio donde se encontraba su notebook, se sentó en la silla y lo abrió para poder meterse a _Facebook. _

Se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas caprichosas que aún no dejaban de caer por sus ojos. Observó las notificaciones que le habían enviado sus amigos, deseándole un "muy buen" catorce de febrero. No respondió a ninguna, no tenía las ganas ni nada de eso. Se dirigió inmediatamente a los datos personales para comenzar a editar su información.

Lo primero que hizo fue cambiar su status de "en relación con" a "soltera". Inmediatamente después, cambió su foto de perfil, en donde salía ella junto con _él_. Tan pronto como esto sucedió y ella dejó una hermosa foto de ella en la playa, comenzaron a llegar notificaciones sobre el cambio de su estado, había unos cuatro "me gusta" y abajo había aparecido ya los primeros dos comentarios. Su tía, la hermana de su madre y Jou.

"_¿Qué pasó mi niña?... No terminé con él por tonteras" _Eso decía su tía, luego venía el de Jou.

"_¡Quééé!, ¿otra vez?" _

Mimi torció los labios, luego de cinco minutos tenía como diez mensajes… Y no eran muy agradables.

"_¿Otra vez? Pff, apuesto que vuelves en dos horas más" _

"_Veamos cuánto duran separados esta vez"_

"_¡Apuesto que mañana ya están arreglados!" _

"_Par de pendejos, terminan y vuelven al par de segundos" _

Mimi decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar su Facebook para dejar de "sufrir", ¿acaso nadie entendía que esta vez era definitivo? Que esta vez era diferente a las otras porque ya no lo podía aguantar más.

Cuando cerró su Facebook –temporalmente –pensó seriamente en si lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a su mejor amiga Sora, puesto que, necesitaba desahogarse, sin embargo, ella debía estar de lo más contenta en ese momento con su novio y ella, como buena amiga que era, no podía interrumpirla en aquel momento.

.

Matt gruñó con molestia al no oír la voz de Tai por el otro lado del teléfono, ¿cómo podía ser que el chico no le contestase? ¡Él lo necesitaba!, y se supone que Tai como buen mejor amigo debía estar ahí para él. Sin embargo, el moreno no se dignaba a contestarle el teléfono.

Maldito Tai, maldito mil veces.

Apretó el botón verde nuevamente, rogando a todos los cielos a que Tai conteste el teléfono. No sabía muy bien que decirle, sólo… Le diría que se viniera a su casa con unas botellas de cerveza y unos cigarrillos para conversar o hacer cualquier cosa.

— _¿Qué diablos quieres? _—La voz del moreno al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír levemente, sin embargo, la forma en que contestó le hizo fruncir el cejo ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué tan enojado, Tai? —Preguntó él.

Se oyó un bufido por parte de Tai.

— _Estaba con Sora en el cine, estúpido. Me hiciste salir del lugar _—Le recriminó, Matt rodó los ojos.

— ¡Olvida la película y a las estúpidas mujeres! Vente a mi casa, compra cervezas y cigarros y yo te pago aquí —Intentó "convencerlo" el rubio.

— _¡Estás loco!, estoy con mi novia y pasaré todo el día con ella, ¿oíste? ¿Dónde dejaste a Mimi, imbécil? Es San Valentín, se supone que tienes que estar con tu chica, no con un amigo, idiota homosexual. _

Matt gruñó levemente.

— Terminé con Mimi. —Soltó sin más, un silencio se presenció en la conversación, Matt esperaba cualquier respuesta de Tai… Excepto la que soltó.

— _Ya volverán, no me jodas por eso. _

Matt se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— Está vez es definitivo —Aseguró.

Tai suspiró.

— _Matt, tengo que volver con Sora, luego hablaremos, mañana si quieres te voy a ver, pero hoy no. _

La mandíbula de Matt se desencajó por completo.

— Oye… No se supone que son más importantes los amigos que las novias, ¡soy yo tu mejor amigo y ahora te necesito! —Soltó el muchacho, como último recurso. Tai bufó.

— _No seas estúpido, Matt… ¡Es Sora! Es la chica con la cual siempre estaré, sí que lo siento mucho, búscate alguien más con quién beber… Creo que Jou o Davis estaban solteros y no harían nada hoy. Adiós. _

Y sin más colgó.

Matt dejó caer el teléfono móvil. ¡A la mierda! ¿Quién necesitaba de amigos para beber? Bebería solo si es necesario, aquello de seguro le ayudaría a pensar en algo para recuperar a su chica, porque, lo haría, la recuperaría, encontraría algo para hacerlo.

.

_Observó por el rabillo de sus ojos como Matt mantenía su mirada seria, sin ninguna expresión definida en su rostro, como si mantuviera sus sentimientos y emociones desconectados del cuerpo. Hasta quizá no tuviera sentimientos… Y eso era lo que le sonaba más lógico, es decir, ¿cómo una persona podía mantenerse al margen de esa manera frente a una situación así? _

_¡Tai había golpeado a su propio hermano! ¡A T.K! ¿Y qué era lo que Yamato Ishida hacía? Nada, absolutamente nada. _

— _¡Ve a ver a tu hermano! _—_había chillado ella, no aguantando la situación, pues Takeru se había ido hacía el baño con la nariz sangrante. _

_Matt al fin pegó sus orbes azules en la mirada miel de ella, torció el gesto y negó ligeramente con su cabeza._

— _¿Para qué? _

Mimi recordaba todo eso, acostada en su cama, de lado abrazando a su osito de felpa que él mismo le había regalado para su cumpleaños. _¿Para qué?_ Esa había sido la primera "frase" que Matt le había dirigido especialmente a ella. En aquel entonces Tai había golpeado en la nariz a T.K porque los habían pillado solos en casas del Takaishi, besuqueándose cuando todos habían llegado a la casa para organizar algo.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír levemente tras aquel recuerdo, simplemente porque desde aquel día ella comenzó a odiar al rubio Ishida. Para ella era todo lo contrario a lo que buscaba. No era para nada el "príncipe azul" con el que siempre soñó, era todo lo contrario, un chico rudo, silencioso, casi frívolo y sin corazón. No era para nada con el tipo que soñaba, un amor, bondadoso, dulce, amable, caballero y atento. Aunque Matt adquirió las últimas dos características estando junto a ella.

Suspiró levemente y se giró en su cama hacía el otro lado, intentando por fin caer en el dulce mundo de los sueños, sin embargo, apenas cerró los ojos otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, casi como una película rayada… ¡Cómo odiaba a su malvada mente de princesa!

— _¿Puedes decirme qué es tan gracioso, Sora? _—_Había preguntado la castaña con el cejo fruncido viendo como su amiga se reía a carcajadas, afirmándose de su estómago. _

_Mimi esperó que a su mejor amiga se le quitara aquel ataque de risa para comenzar a ofenderse y reprenderle en la cara lo mala amiga que era. Para cuando Sora detuvo su ataque de risa, la miró con rostro divertido y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. _

— _Es bastante tonto lo que has dicho, Mimi… ¡Es obvio que Matt sí tiene sentimientos!, es ridículo _—_Respondió Sora, luego, hizo ademán de soltar otra carcajada, sin embargo, Mimi la apuntó con un dedo acusador, casi retándola a largarse a reír. _

— _Hablo enserio, Sora, es que, ¿nunca te has fijado que él siempre está con rostro "de nada"? Como si no sintiera nada, nunca… _—_Terminó en un susurro. Sora elevó una ceja. _

— _Pero, Mimi, eso no quiere decir que Matt no sienta _nada, _sólo que es una persona que no le gusta expresar sus emociones _—_Respondió su amiga pelirroja. Mimi torció los labios y mostró una mueca, insatisfecha, Sora suspiró._

— _Pobre será la chica que se enamoré de ese chico _—_Aseguró ella. Sora pegó sus orbes rubí en el rostro acomplejado de la castaña. Frunció la nariz. _

— _¿Y qué pasa si eres tú la que termina enamorada de él? Digo, te has pasado toda la tarde hablándome de lo insensible que resultó ser Matt el otro día, que nadie lo querrá así. Tú sabes lo que se dice, del odio al amor hay sólo un paso _—_Habló con "sabiduría" la pelirroja. Mimi bufó. _

— _¡Pues eso a mí no me pasará! Él es todo lo contrario a lo que yo quiero en un chico, él no es para nada el príncipe azul con el que yo soñé _—_Dijo haciendo alusión a la canción que cantaba Aurora en "La bella durmiente". _

_Sora no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír levemente ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su amiga. _

— _Mimi, no todos los príncipes deben ser iguales, créeme, el príncipe azul puede llegar en una moto con chaqueta de cuero y cabello revoltoso. Lo importante es que te ame como te lo merezcas y te haga sentir una princesa… _

Y Sora tenía razón, pues, Matt… En ocasiones, le hacía sentir como si fuera una verdadera princesa. Soltó un leve gemido que intentó cubrir pobremente con la almohada mientras se acurrucaba aún más bajo las sábanas.

.

Aspiró el humo del cigarrillo con cierta pesadez, quizá aquello ya le estaba matando por dentro, después de todo, ya llevaba casi el séptimo cigarrillo en menos de una hora. Eso lo iba a matar, pero tampoco era como si le importase mucho…

Se sorbió la nariz con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero y miró hacía su lado derecho, justo ahí, encima de la repisa de su cuarto había una foto de ella… Hermosa, cómo aquella vez en la fiesta de gala en la graduación de Izzy.

_Se encontraba realmente aburrido por todo aquello. La música estaba por decir más aburrida de lo que jamás pensó, Tai siquiera lo pescaba por estar detrás de Sora babeando como un idiota, Izzy siendo felicitado por uno que otro amigo que él jamás había visto en su vida, T.K –como siempre –estaba junto con Kari, bailando o haciendo quizá qué cosa. _

_Torció los labios y luego una sonrisa algo sádica se dibujó en su rostro. _

_Si quizá le decía a Tai que esos dos se habían perdido habría más acción en la fiesta y se pusiera algo más entretenida. Sin embargo, no era mal hermano para hacer aquello. _

_Sorbió un poco de su ponche y observó a su alrededor. Si quizá encontraba alguna chica linda para ligarse esa noche, quizá, sólo quizá, aquello sería más divertido. Apenas corrió su vista del centro del lugar, cuando sus ojos azules se pegaron en la entrada del recinto, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. _

_La primera, era que jamás había visto a alguien caminando con unos zapatos tan altos. Y la segunda, era que Mimi Tachikawa sí que sabía cómo llamar su atención. _

_Y lastimosamente –para él –no sólo había llamado su atención, si no la atención de casi todo el género masculino. _

_La chica traía sus rizos cayendo por su espalda, ocultando aquel ostentoso escote que terminaba al final de su espalda, su vestido rojo hacía combinación con todo lo que era ella. Y él no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla con la boca entre abierta, casi babeando encima de su camisa negra. _

_Creía que jamás había visto a alguien tan perfecta como ella… Y al parecer, era cierto. _

Sonrió levemente mientras dejaba la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en su pieza y tomaba entre sus manos el retrato en donde una sonriente Mimi miraba a la cámara.

Suspiró, mañana mismo tenía que recuperarla, por qué si no era mañana, él quizá podía volverse loco… Y aquello no era bueno para nadie en ningún lugar.

.

— _Pero Mimi, respira… Tranquila, ahora, ¿qué ha pasado? _—La voz de su mejor amiga sonó por el otro lado del teléfono, parecía bastante confundida y asustada por su llamado.

Mimi hipó.

— L-lamento haberte llamado a esta hora y este día… Sé que… D-deberías estar ocupada con Tai, pe-pero —Hipó nuevamente.

— _¡Olvídate de Tai y dime qué te pasa! _—Luego de aquello se oyó un "_¡oye!" _por parte del moreno, cosa que le pareció cómica a la castaña y le hizo sonreír levemente, muy levemente.

Tomó un bocado de aire largo, no quería tartamudear, ni hipar cuando digiera lo siguiente, tampoco era como si quisiera repetirlo, sí que sólo lo iba a decir una vez.

— Terminé con Matt. —Alcanzó a soltar de golpe, porque luego hipó nuevamente.

Se oyó un suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono, oyó la voz de Tai, sin embargo, no alcanzó a entender lo que el moreno había dicho.

— _Pero… Deberías estar tranquila, Mimi, estoy seguro que Matt luego te llamará para arreglar todo _—Aseguró la pelirroja, sin embargo, Mimi negó con su cabeza, casi a la desesperada.

— ¡No! Está vez es diferente, Sora, ¿no entiendes? ¡Ya me harté de este tiro y afloje!, no quiero seguir con esto, es decir… Yo amo a Matt, lo amo demasiado… Pero, no quiero estar así junto con él, no más, discutimos casi todos los días, terminamos cada dos semanas y luego volvemos a los diez minutos, ¿crees, sinceramente, que eso está bien? —Preguntó Mimi de golpe, sabiendo, de ante mano, la respuesta de Sora.

La chica suspiró por el otro lado del aparato.

— _No está bien, te entiendo, Mimi… _—Respondió al fin. Mimi sollozo de nuevo, por primera vez, deseaba con todo corazón que Sora le llevase la contra y le dijera un motivo por el cual estar de vuelta con Matt—. _Aun así, creo que ustedes dos deben estar juntos. Son inmaduros, eso es lo que pasa, pero nadie ha dicho que eso es malo, sólo tienen que madurar. _

Mimi torció los labios y con el dorso de su mano se limpió una de las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

— Pero… Yo lo amo —Susurró—, y no sé si pueda esperar a que él madure.

— _No he dicho que tienes que esperar a que él madure para que puedas estar con él _—Respondió Sora—¸ _¿es que no me entendiste? Ambos tienen que madurar… ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo ambos juntos? _

Mimi apretó levemente sus labios mientras intentaba deshacerse de todas las lágrimas que había botado.

_Ella se había alejado del tipo. Estaba asustada, realmente aterrada. ¡Su padre tenía razón! No podía ir tan provocativa a ninguna parte, un tipo cualquiera podía abusar de aquello. _

_¡Malditos hombres calientes!_

_El rubio no perdía tiempo, después de un golpe, le encestaba otro, casi con rabia, casi como si estuviese disfrutándolo con demasía. Y ella no podía entenderlo. _

_Cuando el tipo quedó tendido en el suelo, Matt se incorporó y llevó sus ojos azules –más oscuros como nunca –hacía el rostro pálido de ella. Mimi se encogió en su puesto, con miedo._

— _¿Estás bien? _—_Preguntó, la chica asintió ligeramente. _

_Matt vaciló en su puesto, pensando en si volver a tirarse encima del tipo o acercarse a la pobre chica, tiritando, pálida, apoyada en la pared con rostro lívido. Suspiró y luego de mirar con odio –otra vez –al tipo, se acercó a la castaña. _

_Se mantuvo frente de ella y con suavidad pegó su mano en el hombro de la chica. _

— _¿Alcanzó a hacerte daño? _—_Preguntó, con voz tiritona, asustado de que la respuesta fuese un "sí". _

— _No _—_Respondió con voz ronca y con ojos brillante. Él sin siquiera saber el porqué de su reacción, se acercó a la castaña, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de esta y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella rápidamente escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico, mientras Matt acariciaba los –ahora –desordenados rizos de la castaña. _

— _Ya todo está bien _—_Aseguró él cuando ella tiritó en sus brazos producto a un sollozo. _

_Ella asintió, pues, así lo sentía… Matt había sido el príncipe que rescataba a la princesa en apuro. _

.

Quizá era así… O quizá no. ¿A quién mierda le importaba?

Quizá Matt no era el príncipe con el que siempre soñó, quizá Matt no era el tipo que para los aniversarios de noviazgo llenaban tu habitación de pétalos de rosas, quizá jamás la llevaría al cine a ver una película rosa, quizá jamás le regalaría un ramo de rosa, quizá jamás podría celebrar un catorce de febrero como se merecía, sin embargo, él no dejaba de ser el príncipe al cual amaba, con sus virtudes y defectos.

Suspiró mientras se miraba nuevamente al espejo. Las malditas ojeras que adornaban su rostro no se iban ni con un kilo de base encima, bufó frustrada, el día en que ella había decidido hablar las cosas de la manera más profunda con el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada, era el día en que más espantosa se veía.

Torció los labios y ladeó su cabeza hacía un lado. Diablos, haber llorado toda la noche no había sido la idea más brillante, ¿cómo no pensó en todo lo que Sora le había dicho antes de haber tenido ese ataque de arrebato con Matt? Su amiga tenía razón, hasta quizá ella era la única que debía madurar en la relación.

Pensó seriamente en si lo correcto sería ir _en ese estado _a la casa de su ex novio, futuro novio y esposo. Sin embargo, temía que si dejase pasar más días pudiera perderlo definitivamente.

Apenas se terminó de arreglar salió del cuarto de baño para ir hacía la casa de Yamato, sin embargo, apenas pisó la primera planta de su casa, los ojos de su madre se posaron en ella de una manera que hizo que Mimi se congelara en su sitio.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó con su voz dulce de siempre, sin embargo, Mimi notó un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— Donde Matt —Respondió.

Satoe torció levemente los labios, como si le molestase la mención de aquel nombre, cosa que a Mimi le pareció bastante preocupante, puesto que, su madre adoraba al rubio.

— Mi hermana me ha llamado en la noche preguntándome por ti, dice que has terminado con Mattie, ¿es cierto? —Preguntó.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Mil veces estúpida! ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer pública su vida personal por Facebook?

Rio nerviosamente mientras hacía un leve ademán con su mano.

— No es nada, mamá —Aseguró—, era sólo que… Pues me había molestado con él, por eso ahora iré a arreglar las cosas.

La mujer torció el gesto y entrecerró los ojos para pegarlos en el rostro de su única hija, observándola, inspeccionándola.

— ¿Y por qué tienes tus ojos rojos e hinchados? —Preguntó.

Mimi soltó un leve suspiro.

— Pues lloré —Sinceró—, pero ya pasó, tengo que madurar, eso es todo —Sonrió levemente—, todo pasará, sólo tengo que hablar con Matt.

Satoe la miró con rostro compungido, quizá no había entendido ni la cuarta parte de lo que su hija había dicho, sin embargo, al ver que la determinación en los ojos mieles de la muchacha, supo que lo mejor sería no interceder.

Asintió. Ella sonrió levemente y se acercó para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Salió de su casa enfundando su parca, puesto que, hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Apenas se giró, luego de cerrar la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada por unos ojos azules, tan azules como los del cielo.

— Matt —Susurró ella casi con la voz ahogada, completamente sorprendida al encontrar al chico de pie, frente de ella, justo ahí en su casa.

— No quiero que digas nada, Mimi —Habló el rubio con rapidez, casi asustado de que la chica se gire y se meta a su casa para no oírlo—, está vez me toca a mí a hablar y decir lo que pienso —Tomó un largo bocado de aire y luego lo soltó—. Quiero que sepas que te entiendo y que pienso que tienes razón, pero… ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ¿Alguien ha dicho alguna vez que discutir mucho en una relación era sinónimo de quiebre, de que no había _amor _en la pareja? —Preguntó, Mimi apretó sus labios, esperando que él continuara, sin embargo, parecía que Matt esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte. Mimi se la dio.

— No.

— Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Si terminamos y luego volvernos a la medio hora o al otro día es porque en verdad no podemos pasar tanto tiempo separado, ¿verdad? Yo lo veo así, seremos una pareja poco convencional, un día todo será de color de rosas y al otro será todo gris, casi como una tormenta y a mí no me parece cansador, me parece hasta entretenido. Porque siempre estaremos juntos, apoyándonos, terminando y volviendo… Porque si volvemos es porque en verdad nos amamos… Porque en verdad yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, porque… Yo te amo, aunque seas una niñita rosa, una princesita caprichosa, una chillona… Pero eres mía y eso es lo que quiero para toda la vida —Soltó todo de un soplo, enredándose completamente y es que a Matt Ishida jamás se le ha dado el ser de palabras.

Mimi por otra parte, estaba con los ojos nublosos, casi como si se pusiera a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, desplomándose en la entrada de su casa. Matt se removió en su puesto incomodo, había dicho el discurso más cursi que jamás en su vida creyó que haría. ¿Y qué hacía Mimi? Pues se quedaba ahí, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y una expresión casi ida.

— Sólo nos falta madurar —Susurró al fin la castaña, Matt la miró sin entender—. Pero maduraremos juntos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al fin.

Matt oyó la palabra "juntos" y supo que todo estaría bien. Asintió.

Ella sonrió levemente y se acercó a pasos apresurados hacía su rubio para fundirse en un apretado abrazo. ¡Diablos! Esos brazos eran como un imán para su cuerpo, es que, calzaban perfectamente, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que eran casi imposibles de separar.

Matt abrió sus brazos y dejó que la chica se escondiese ahí, puesto que, todo ya estaba arreglado, él lo sabía.

Mimi escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, si las soltaba, su maquillaje se podía correr.

— _¿No te parece divertido? _—_Preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos_—, _nos odiábamos y ahora… Quién nos mirase creería que nos gustamos. _

_Matt elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios, torciendo una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo a Mimi flaquear en su puesto. _

— _Quizá esa persona quien nos mirase estaría en lo cierto _—_Respondió el rubio. Mimi enarcó una ceja, mirando a Yamato sin entender, el rubio rodó los ojos. ¿Quién diría que le gustaría la reina de las lentas?_ —. _Trato de decir que me gustas, Mimi. _

_La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras sonreía levemente, casi divertida ante la idea. _

— _Estás jugando conmigo _—_Susurró, Matt negó ligeramente con la cabeza_—. _No juegues, Matt, con eso no se juega. _

_El rubio rodó nuevamente los ojos y sin previo aviso se acercó a la chica de rizos. Unió sus labios en un beso fugaz, en apenas un roce, ella siquiera alcanzó a cerrar los ojos o a levantar el pie ante aquel repentino gesto. _

— _¿Eso te deja las cosas más claras? _—_Preguntó el Ishida. Mimi negó con la cabeza, embobada. _

_Entonces, nuevamente unieron sus labios, pero esta vez, había sido la castaña quien había acortado los centímetros, ella quería que su corazón latiera en su pecho igual como había pasado hace un par de segundos atrás, cuando a Yamato se le ocurrió la brillante idea de posar sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave y fugaz beso. _

Matt acarició los sedosos cabellos castaños de su chica, porque, él lo sabía, pasase lo que pasase ella sería y seguiría siendo siempre _su _chica.

— Perdóname, Matt —Susurró la muchacha, Matt negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que perdonar, Mimi —Aseguró—, yo fui el idiota que llegó tarde para nuestra cita de San Valentín.

Mimi soltó una leve risita mientras se separaba un poco de su novio, se secó las lágrimas que había derramado y lo miró fijo mientras negaba ligeramente.

— Yo fui quién exageró las cosas.

Matt chasqueó la lengua.

— Bueno, ya no vamos a discutir por eso, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras secaba con su pulgar una que otra lágrima de la chica—. Ahora se supone, como en las historias de princesas que tantos idolatras, que debes besarme para comenzar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Mimi rio con suavidad, asintió levemente y sin más, se puso de puntillas para unir sus labios con los de su novio en un beso suave y tierno.

La chica lo supo, siempre lo había sabido. Los príncipes azules existían, pues, ella tenía uno… Y lo mejor de todo era que él iba a ser de ella para siempre, aunque quizá en algunos días no lo quisiera para siempre como ahora, pero sabría que luego eso pasaría y volvería a querer tenerlo a su lado todos los días de su vida.

* * *

_Como ya lo he dicho con anterioridad, espero de corazón que te haya gustado este fic, Mae Espero haya sido lo que esperabas y lamento mucho los errores ortográficos y de redacción que pueda tener, tuve serios problemas con el fic, la temática la tenía pero la inspiración no llegaba D:! Hasta el día de hoy que lo terminé de un soplón, tenía que aprovechar :3 _

_¡Espero estés bien niña y haya sido de tu agrado leer tu fic, por que bueno, es tuyo! _

_Cuídense. _

_Jell :3_


End file.
